Give you What you Want
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: They claim to hate each other but others think differently, is this love or is there more trouble to come? MVP X Victoria
1. The Dreams of Another

**A/n: It just came to me and after many rewrites its up...I hope you Like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story...MVP if you read this...Call me. haha.**

Lisa aka Victoria sat down in the Divas locker room as the others teased her "Ohhh you had a dream about HIM, Lisa's in love" Maryse said taunting her

"I am not in love it was just a stupid dream" she retorted

"So you had a sex dream about a guy you hate?" came the response from Nattie

"You shut up" Lisa said viciously

"Just admit it, you don't hate him, you love him" Nattie spoke up again as the laugher of her and the other Smackdown divas filled the locker room as Lisa's cheeks went a deep shade of red "oh she's blushing…I think we're onto something" Maryse added as they continued to laugh

"Would you guys lave it alone…..none of you can't talk, I mean Nattie you're in love with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, Maryse you're dating Matt Hardy and Cara (Cherry) you're dating Shannon Moore, I mean come on" she said coming to her own defence

"Hey! I do not love Mike, I just love his Hats!" Nattie exclaimed failing to sound believable

"What's so wrong with Dating Matt?" Maryse added

"And Shannon's a really nice guy" Cara finished off "Stop acting like a child"

"This isn't about us, its about you" Michelle hissed

A few days before in the Men's locker room the same conversation had occurred

"It was just a stupid dream guys, about a girl I can't stand…." Antonio aka MVP said defending himself

"I was there man you woke up with a boner, don't deny it" Matt Cut in

"Keep your mouth shut Matt" Antonio snapped

"You're mad because you know we're right" Mike taunted him

"A dream is your subconscious mind sorting through your conscious thoughts so HAH" Mike added as the rest of the locker room broke out in fits of laughter

"You know what, you guys don't know anything, I mean look at your relationships, Mike we all know you have a thing for Nattie, Hardy don't even get me started on Maryse and Shannon….wait I'm not even going there" he exclaimed having lost his cool

"There's nothing wrong with Maryse" Matt said rolling his eyes "Or Cara" he said answering for Shannon

"And so what if I do have a thing for Nattie, she's hot dude and she shares my appreciation for a good hats" Mike spoke up again as the locker room laughed

"And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't this whole thing about how you can't admit that you're in love with Lisa" Matt chuckled

Both Antonio and Lisa had continued to deny their feelings, so the same people who had taunted them both meet up in the lobby of the hotel

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Matt asked

"I don't know Maryse told me to be here" Nattie said with a shrug

"Hey guys what's this about?" Mike asked as he approached the group

"Maryse called us here" Nattie replied trying to hide her now widening smile

"Hey Nattie" Mike grinned at her

"Nice hat Mike" she said as letting her grin show

As Matt and Shannon started making gagging noises as Cara walked up "Would you two stop acting like children?" she said rolling her eyes as Nattie and Mike nodded in agreement

"So where's Maryse?" Cara asked

"I'm right here" she said as she approached the group

"So what exactly are we here for?" Matt asks as he kisses his girlfriend

"I figure we should try and get Lisa and Antonio together, they both had dreams about one another and they are each others type….they're always the third wheel too" she groaned remembering how her date with Matt was ruined because Lisa came back to the hotel room early

"Well lets get brainstorming…." Matt said as the group made their way to the bar


	2. Onnnnnnah

**A/n: Long chapters are annoying. Lol. So here's a short one.**

**P.s. MV**Ps still a champ in my eyes

It was the day of Backlash, Antonio was sitting in the locker room catching up with some of his raw friends

"So Ant, what's this I hear about hot sex dreams about Lisa?" Ken chuckled

"Oh god….who else know?" he hung his head in shame

"The whole men's division of the WWE, and as soon as Greg see's Talia the whole of TNA" Ken chuckled "I wasn't supposed to tell you but hell I will, Lisa has a sex dream about you the other day" he said as the some of the other guys laughed

"This is a joke right?" Antonio asking all to well that it wasn't

"Nope" Ken chuckled

"So the whole Men's division knows?" Antonio sighed

"Uh huh" Matt nodded

"That's just….wonderful…." Antonio's voice dripped of sarcasm

"It is" Paul London cut in

"So how are things with Laura?" Antonio asked trying to change the subject to Paul's long time girlfriend

"Things are great but this isn't about my relationship" Paul chuckled catching on "She's hot dude why not go for it" he said

"no shit Sherlock" Ken cut in

"Because we have a mutual hate for each other" Antonio dismissed the question rolling his eyes

"I'd like to see how long that lasts" Ken laughed with the other men in the locker room

"Well guys I hate to leave but I have to go beat the crap out of Matt for Letting the details of my dream get out, I'm glad I'm getting paid for this" he chuckled before walking out with Matt

"I'm betting 100 that they'll be together by the end of next month" Ken said looking at the rest of the guys

"I'll put 100 on the end of the night" Paul responded

"100 on never" Greg cut in

"100 on June during the overseas tour" Mike said

"Any more Bets?" John Morrison asked writing them down

"I'm taking bets on when Lisa and Antonio will get together" John said knocking on the Divas locker room door

Layla opened the door "You're lucky Lisa decided to go warm up, come on in" she stepped aside.

Antonio sat down in the empty locker room as a few stray tears escaped his eyes, people think that Michael Cole and Mick were talking up the fact that the title meant a lot to him, but really they weren't lying. He knew Matt deserved hell the whole locker room knew it, but it hurt no less.

Matt walked in to see his friend "Hey Man" the grin on his face was huge

"Congratulations on winning the title Bro" Antonio plastered a fake smile on his face

"Sorry about that" Matt knew how much the US title meant to him

"Nah its ok, I'll win it back" Antonio said trying to sound convincing

"Never" Matt laughed with Antonio

"Lets go out and celebrate man" he said sounding supportive, his plan was to get drunk out of his mind and hopefully find a chick to have sex with to take his mind off of the loss.

**Later the same night**

Antonio had achieved the first half of his plan, now for the second. Having beer goggles he approached a very sober Lisa "Hey Pretty Lady" he slurred as she rolled her eyes

"Go sober up Antonio" she said feeling no sympathy at all

"How 'bout we both call it a night" he said with a sleazy grin forming

"No thanks…You're on your own" she rolled her eyes

Antonio having not got the message took hold of her hand "Come onnnn" he slurred as the word on began to make him giggle "onnn onnn-ah" he repeated

"Jesus Christ Antonio what part of NO don't you understand" Lisa exclaimed having finally lost her temper she snatched her hand away before storming off

Antonio was beginning to become aware of the situation as their friends watched in horror

"So much for getting them off our backs" Maryse threw her hands up

**Reviews please**


	3. Does a Kiss Mean Anything? or Nothing?

**A/n: I prefer shorter chapters for this fic so yeah that's what happens….Reviews please**

Antonio woke up the next morning unaware of what he'd done, he got up and made his way out of the bedroom.

"nice to see you're finally awake" Matt chuckled

"my head doesn't agree with you" Antonio said feeling a headache coming on

"You're in the bad books with your lover" Matt said waiting for Antonio's reaction

"What are you on about?" came the response from Antonio

"Well you asked Lisa to call it a night with you…and even when she said no you still tried again…" Matt explained

"Oh really….damn….." Antonio shook his head "Wait why should I care anyway?"

"Dude just admit it, you want her" Matt chuckled

"Whatever" Antonio shook his head

Meanwhile a few rooms down from them "So Lisa how long are you going to deny that you have the hots for Antonio?" Maryse chuckled knowing what her reaction would be

"I do not have the hots for that sleazy bastard" she retorted giving Maryse the reaction she wanted

"He's not that bad, he'd just lost his title, can you blame him?" Maryse said trying to change Lisa's mind

"Then why don't you date him" Lisa hissed

"Because I'm dating his best friend….and I'm not the third wheel am I?" She let slip quickly biting her lip and looking down

"Well if that's how you feel I'll just stay away" Lisa walked out slamming the door

Unfortunately for him Antonio walked out his own room at the same time and his headache was about to become a migraine

"You have some fucking nerve showing your face after last night" Lisa exclaimed having caught sight of him, Antonio cringed hearing her words

"Look I'm sorry I was drunk….very drunk" he sighed

"Just do me a favour and stay the hell away from me" she said coldly before walking away

Antonio made his way to the elevator to find Lisa standing there looking unimpressed

"Look I don't know where the stairs are in this hotel, I'll be out of your hair as soon as the elevator" he stated truthfully

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes, Antonio felt the sudden urge to kiss her, grabbing her gently by the shoulders his soft lips touched hers as she let the kiss happen he felt the elevator stop at the lobby he pulled away

"I'm uh sorry…." he mumbled before walking out of the elevator leaving Lisa to stand there, she put her fingers up to her lips and then shook away her thoughts walking out. She sat down in the lobby when her thoughts caught up on her when Maryse approached

"Lisa, I'm sorry for what I said earlier….its just I want you to be happy" she smiled

"Its ok, I am getting sick of being the third wheel too. But why Antonio? What makes you think he and I should date?" she asked curiously

"Well you're both single, you're around the same age and you're both part of our 'group', only problem is that you two 'Hate' each other" Maryse bit her lip trying not to laugh at the final statement

"Yes we hate each other" Lisa lied as the kiss ran through her mind again.

"Alrighty then" Maryse walked off. Lisa placed her fingers on her lips _'I didn't like that….did I?' _she questioned herself.

Antonio sat down in the hotel café as Matt approached "Hey Man" Matt said sitting down across from him as Antonio nodded in response with his mind stuck on the kiss

"are you ok man?" Matt asked noticing his friend caught up in his thoughts

He got a nod in response "Do you love Lisa?" Matt asked

He again got a nod in response when Antonio processed the question as his eyes widened "Nah man I don't love her" he said in disgust as Matt laughed

"Sure you don't….." he chuckled finally calming down "You just keep telling yourself that"

"its only the truth man…" Antonio lied

"Sure it is" Matt said with his voice dripping of sarcasm as Maryse walked in and sat at the table

"Whatever you said to Lisa, she's a hell of a lot calmer then she was when she stormed out of the room" she chuckled

"She did the talking" Antonio said

"Well we're off, see you at the arena" Matt said standing up and walking off with Maryse

Antonio sat in the café getting caught up in his thoughts again '_What did the kiss mean?' _he asked himself, '_do I really love her?'_


	4. Shh it's a Secret

**A/n: I feel like their moving too fast. Lol. Oh well I hope you like. New Chap of How to save a life on the way for those who read it…**

Lisa and Antonio has successfully avoided one another for a week but their time was up, now they were in another town for another set of shows and they once again found themselves in an elevator together. As they stood there in silence the hum of the elevator music faded and it stopped in between floors.

"I guess whether we like it or not we're stuck here with one another" Antonio sat down and looking up at Lisa "We could be here for a while so take a seat" he tapped the ground beside him, Lisa did what she was told and sat down beside him.

"I think we need to have a talk" Antonio admitted

"I agree" Lisa nodded

"About the kiss, I'm sorry I really shouldn't have" he looked her in the eyes as silence came over them he could see Lisa's mind ticking over with a response

"Its ok. Its not like I stopped you" she chuckled "Lets just forget about it"

"Deal, how about we start off as friends?" he smiled

"Sounds like a good idea" she agreed.

They hadn't noticed they'd been stuck in the elevator for over an hour as Antonio held his hand out Lisa took his hand in hers failing to shake it their eyes were locked on each other, their faces were just inches from one another when the elevator started to move again, they smiled at one another once again and stood up "How about we let the others think we still hate each other?" Antonio chuckled

"Sounds like a plan" Lisa laughed as the elevator doors opened they turned away from each other putting unamused looks on for their friends "Are you guys alright?" Maryse asked as she and Matt approached.

"I'm fine" they said at the same time trying to sound equally as pissed off

"Lets get these two away from one another" Maryse whispered to matt

"Come on man, lets go get a beer" Matt smiled and walked off with Antonio.

"What happened in there?" Maryse asked curiously

"We spent the whole time fighting" she rolled her eyes

"That's all you two ever do" Maryse chuckled

"Pretty much…." Lisa shrugged knowing they would have a hard time keeping the act up.

At the same time Matt and Antonio sat in the bar

"So what happened in there?" Matt finally asked

"We fought and sat there in awkward silence for a while." Antonio lied

"Really because that's not what the security cameras showed" Matt said trying to trick Antonio

"Well you must be seeing things" Antonio chuckled catching on

"Damn…" Matt laughed "What's the big secret anyway?"

"There isn't one" Antonio said with a shrug

"I'll believe you _for now_"

**Three Days Later**

Antonio and Lisa had met up on a few occasions over the last few days when they could get away from their friends.

"How are you?" Antonio asked Lisa as they broke their hug

"Good good, tyring to Set Nattie and Mike up the usual" Lisa chuckled

"You must be excited for the opening too" Antonio said remembering Lisa's custom car store

"Yeah very excited but also just as stressed, by the way a few people are coming and none of them are from our crew so you want to come?"

"Sure sounds good, I might bring my car to the store somehow" Antonio winks at her

"I'll make sure they guys do a good job then…." Lisa said as people began to crowd the bar

"I think that's our cue to skip this joint" Antonio chuckled to himself

"I agree, I guess I'll see you soon, you know my number" Lisa gave him a quick hug and left

They had both failed to notice someone watching their flirt fest.

"What was going on between you two?" Maryse approached Antonio sounding all to smug

"We're friends is all" Antonio tried to talk his way out of it

"With benefits?" Maryse' said shocking Antonio

"Um no…." Antonio said startled by her question "Can you please not tell the others, we're both stressed and we don't want to deal with our friends Hassling us…"

"Fine my lips are sealed for now" She said with a wink before walking away.

Antonio sat in the bar thinking about the whole thing when he got a call

"Hello?" he said into the phone

"Antonio" the female voice said into the phone sounding concerned "It's mom"

"What's going on Mom?" Antonio asked getting worried

"Your brother was in a car crash" she said her voice sounding shaky

"I'll be there as soon as possible" Antonio hung up and made his way to Miami.

**Reviews pweaseee )**


	5. Opening new wounds

**A/n: finally a new chap. Lol. Sorry for the wait it took me a while to decide where to go but I definitely know now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

_**Louisville, Ky**_

_**Black Widow Customs Opening**_

Lisa walked around welcoming everyone to the opening as her Raw friends gather, she found herself glancing at the door waiting for Antonio to arrive.

"Earth to Li is anybody home?" Melina shook her friend a little

"Sorry I was just thinking about something…." She sighed inwardly

"Are you waiting for someone to turn up?" Melina asked knowingly

"Well yes…but its not big deal" Lisa tried to tell herself that it was ok.

"who is this someone?" Melina asked her best friend

"If this someone turns up you'll find out" She replied knowing it'd annoy Melina

"Oh come one Lisa, who is?" her friend nagged

"If the person turns up you'll see" she replied.

_**Meanwhile in Miami **_

_**Mercy Hospital**_

The opening had completely slipped Antonio's mind as he paced back forth in the hospital corridor his brother was in surgery, he was probably more worried then his parents who were sitting there watching him pace.

"Antonio, settle down son…" his father stood up placing a hand on his oldest sons shoulder "You're making your mother more nervous. He's in the right place son."

Antonio stopped pacing and sat down trying to be patient.

After an hour the surgeon came out looking pleased, going over to the anxious family

"Aaron pulled through the surgery just fine, he should wake up in about an hour, you're all welcome to go see him" the surgeon led them all to the room. Antonio stood leaving the seats for his parents, as they watched Aaron sleep a feeling of relief came over Antonio as he came to the realisation that Lisa was unaware of his situation.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" he said rushing out of the room before his parents could respond. He took his cell out of his pocket and turned it on dialling Lisa's number as it went straight to her answer phone _'Hi this is Lisa, I can't take your call right now, I'm probably busy pimping someones ride, leave a message after the tone k thanks bye' _Antonio heard the distinct ring and spoke softly "Hi Lisa, its Antonio, I just want to let you know I can't make It to the opening, now I realise its already started. I hope you can forgive me, my brother was in a car accident and he just had surgery, I'm in Miami. Alright well I better go, I hope the opening went well. See you at the next set of shows" he hung up and walked back into the room that contained his parents and his still unconscious brother.

**Back in Ky at the Opening**

Lisa was trying to hide her disappointment by putting on a bright smile but Melina saw right through

"Your special guest still hasn't made his appearance?"

"nope" Lisa sighed letting her guard down

"I'm sure he whoever he is has a good reason" Melina patted her best friends arm lightly "Stop dwelling on it and have a good time"

"Yeah you're right" she faked a smile and went to gather the other superstars for the signing that was about to happen.

'_I'm not going to let him ruin my day…' _she thought to herself _'I'm never going to be sucked in by him again'_

**A/n: Short chap soz. Well you can see the problem now. Haha. Reviews please.**


	6. Intentions

**A/n: Well here comes another chap. Thanks so Much to everyone who has reviewed so far: **_**Lizzy L, punkydiva17, Fidelitas, PaulsXHooligan, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgehead, AliciaChainGangDiva and rita louise evans. **_**Haha I came up with a couple of possible names for this pairing, Montoria? Vontal? MVP (Montel Victoria Porter)? Mictoria (personal fav)? Please let me know of any other suggestions on which one you guys think sounds best. **

**Lisa's POV**

Lisa walked into her apartment in she saw her cell phone on the charger and went to turn it on as Melina and Jillian walked in behind her.

"How about you sleep we'll take care of everything?" Melina suggested knowing her friend was relatively upset

"I'll just check if I have any messages and then sleep, but thanks" she took hold of her cell phone and turned it on as a message came onto to the screen _'You have one new voice message' _she called message bank and clicked to listen to the message

"_Hi Lisa, its Antonio, I just want to let you know I can't make It to the opening, now I realise its already started. I hope you can forgive me, my brother was in a car accident and he just had surgery, I'm in Miami. Alright well I better go, I hope the opening went well. See you at the next set of shows"_

She let out a sigh of relief and before hanging up and dialling Antonio's number she sat down as Jillian and Melina came up behind her

"_Hey Lisa, did you get my message?" _

"Sure did, thanks for letting me know." she found herself grinning as Melina and Jillian smiled to themselves knowing she really liked him

"_good, I'm sorry if I let you down" _she could hear the guilt in his voice

"You couldn't help it Ant, you didn't make your brother have a car accident"

"_thank you for understanding…" _she heard him breathe a sigh of relief

"No problem I understand. Listen maybe we should talk at the next show" she bit her lip

"_Sure how about we meet up in the hotel bar"_

They spent 2 hours on the phone, having a proper talk. Melina and Jillian has gotten bored after an hour and crashed in the spare room with one another. Lisa laid in bed still one the phone with Antonio as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"_Listen how about I let you get some sleep we can talk more tomorrow, well today since its already 3 am" _Antonio said softly into the phone

"Yeah sounds good, Good night Antonio" she murmured into the phone

"_Take care Lisa, Good night" _he said before hanging up, Lisa was fast asleep. Melina and Jillian snuck into her room grabbing her cell phone and dialled Antonio's number…

**Antonio's POV**

Antonio woke up to hear his cell ringing "Lisa? What's the matter? Are you ok?" he asked glancing at the time **6:12am**

"_Its not Lisa its Melina and Jillian" _Melina answered

"Please don't sing Jillian" he responded "Is Lisa ok?"

"_She's fine and I'm not going to sing, we just want to know what your intentions are towards Lisa" _Jillian said firmly causing Antonio to let a chuckle escape his lips

"_What's so funny?" _Melina hissed

"Oh Nothing…My intentions towards Lisa. Well I want to show her that I'm not so bad once you get to know me and that we can be more then just the third wheels of Smackdown" he paused for a moment "To be honest I really like Lisa and I want to make her happy" he felt his cheeks burning even though no one was looking at him

"_Good but be warned if you hurt her there are a lot of people who will hurt you" _He heard Melina and Jillian chuckle

"Well I don't plan on hurting her and I'd appreciate your help with setting something up with her, if that isn't to much to ask" he bit his lip waiting for them to answer

"_We can meet at the next Pay Per View to discuss things ok" _Melina answered as he let out a sigh of a relief

"Thank you, now can I got back to sleep I have to visit my brother in hospital later"

"_Sure don't let us keep you up" _he heard Melina say before hanging up. He smiled to himself before falling asleep.

**Lisa's POV**

Melina and Jillian had yet to realise that she was standing behind them with her hands on her hips she cleared her throat.

"Oh Lisa…" Melina and Jillian looked down guiltily

"Don't oh Lisa me, what were you two doing?" Lisa at the two of them

"We may or may not have called Antonio to ask him what his intentions with you were…" Melina as by now they had both bolted to the opposite side of the apartment as Lisa lunged at them playfully "Don't you want to know what he said?" Jillian asked now out of breath as she and Lisa stood either side of the couch

"You're still not out of trouble but do tell…" Lisa plopped down on the couch trying to catch her breath as her two best friends sat either side of her.

**A/n: I couldn't do it guys. I couldn't ruin things. So there is plenty in store, plus another fic with the MVP X Victoria pairing. Please review, Constructive criticism is welcome. **


	7. The day NO ONE saw coming

**A/N: After a long wait which I apologise for a new chapter has arrived, its rather fluffy but I like it. Tehe.**

**Lisa's POV**

Lisa looked in the mirror for the 20th time.

"Lisa for the gazillionth time, you look gorgeous" Maryse laughed.

"Ok, I'm going to go now, are you sure I look alright?"

"You look stunning" Maryse laughs more pushing her friend out the door playfully "Now get down to that bar"  
"Fine" Lisa took a deep breath before going into the elevator as she leant against the railing in the corner she took another deep breath a smile crept upon her face. She walked out of the elevator and towards the hotel bar she was stopped by hands over her eyes and a warm breath on the back of her neck

"Guess who?" came a whisper

"Antonio" Lisa chuckled

"Damn how'd you know?" Antonio took his hands away from her eyes

"Well even when you whisper I'd know your voice from anywhere" she smiled and turned to face him

"You look beautiful by the way" he beamed at her, his eyes never leaving hers

Lisa felt her stomach twist as a grin crept onto her lips "So do you…" they stood in the same spot looking at each other as if the whole room was empty and they were the only ones in it.

"erm…we should head to the restaurant across the street" Antonio said abruptly breaking the comfortable silence that had existed between them "I made a booking for the two of us"

"that sounds good" Lisa smiled as they headed towards the door they had failed to notice that their fingers entwined. As they walked across the cold quiet street they had both become aware of the fact that they were holding hands but neither of them wanted to break it.

Antonio led her into the small restaurant , they stood there for moment before being led to their own private booth.

"we have a some things to discuss I thought might be something important" he explained "I thought we should discuss it in private…um whatever it is…" he continued to ramble as Lisa watched him amused before she placed her index finger lightly on his lip "I know what you mean Antonio" she laughs.

As they were busy studying their menus when Antonio's eyes drifted up to Lisa's face, he watched her eyes scan over the different options he chuckled to himself watching her lick her lips. He looked back down at his menu hoping Lisa hadn't caught him watching her.

"Nice view?" she chuckled lowly as she watched him begin to blush

"Yes" he nodded before looking down feeling embarrassed

"Aww" she smiled grabbing his hand across the table "That's sweet"

Their moment was interrupted by the waiter "Would you like to order now?" they nodded and made their orders as they sat there talking comfortably.

Once they had finished their food Antonio spoke up "So about what we were supposed to talk about…"

"Yeah…" Lisa felt her cheeks burning

"Um well will you um…go on a proper date with me…um maybe be my girlfriend…." he looked at her nervously.

Lisa felt her heart pounding as she struggled with her words "uh…um…oh…okay…" she finally stuttered out

"do you mean it?" a huge grin took the place of the nervous smile that had been on Antonio's lips

"Of course I do" it was Lisa's turn to grin.

**Review please =D**


End file.
